


欲谷 06

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	欲谷 06

金容仙来到为她准备的房间，化妆台上摆放着各种各样的化妆品，六角形天窗离外面的星空近在咫尺，整个房间是洁白色的，进口大床上的雕花极其精美。

她顺着床对映的那面墙壁走过去，耳朵和手贴在上面，那面墙壁的背后是隔壁文星伊的房间。

她在干什么呢

“傻子，这怎么能听到”

陷入鹅绒被子里，打开手机思考要发怎样的短信告诉爸爸今晚不回家，因为伤口的疼痛，她望着手机迟迟等不来回复渐渐睡去。

文星伊收到阿朴的短信，因为不知道是什么姓所以查不出来更细节的资料，她敲响隔壁房门，吵醒了刚睡去的灰姑娘。

“你姓什么”

金容仙睡眼朦胧，门缝里听到是文星伊声音后睡意全无，过了几秒后呆呆地回应她

“金………金容仙”

这女孩也困意的样子也像极了……旧时的人…… 她还记得那个人在床上跟她撒娇的样子。

文星伊突然起了调戏之心，揽过她的腰把她推在床上按倒，狠狠亲了上去，金容仙的脸顿时红的能滴血一般，瞪圆了眼睛看到银发少女的睫毛纤长无比，默许她撬开齿贝，双舌相触。

金容仙的舌头很软绵，像棉花糖一般贪恋吸吮，金容仙被吻的意乱情迷，双手覆上她的脖子享受她给自己带来的温柔，那个人的右手还进入到衣物里贴上了自己的酥===0=0-胸揉捏。

金容仙虽然骨架小，身上也没有一丝赘肉，但还是有料的，文星伊一只手能捏住刚刚好的丰满度。

“洗澡了吗”  
文星伊俯身问她

“还.. 还没有呢..”  
金容仙别过脸去，手从她的脖子上溜了下去， 拉了拉刚刚被她撩起的衣物，十分不好意思。

因为今天并不是她的发情期，只不过很轻易感受到了alpha那块起了反应，顶到了自己私处。

“会口吗”  
文星伊继续问她，把她的脸掰扭过来。

很直白，距离太近了，坚硬在大腿根间摩擦。

“不.. 不会呢… 那是什么..”

“所以那天真的是你第一次啊”  
文星伊痞笑地从她身上起来，坐在她的腰上，摇动了两下，解开裤扣。

“嗯！”  
金容仙捂住眼睛，拿枕头蒙住了她的脸。

等脱完衣服后，文星伊把她横抱而起走进浴室，那种引人遐想的女娇声和水流声夹在在一起从浴室传出，大概半个小时后，两个赤裸的人回到床上继续交缠。

“你可以叫出来，我家隔音很好”

“嗯？……”

“嗯.. 叫什么……”

身下的人被活塞运动撞击地连绵起伏，暖色床头灯打映着二人做爱的影子。

文星伊又往里面塞送了几分，没入整根。

“啊啊唔……嗯，，啊……”

“就是这样叫”  
“再叫大点声啊！”

换了个姿势，Alpha从侧面搂着Omega加快猛烈撞击，整个床都在摇晃。

“啊~啊~…………嗯~~啊~……”

文星伊把金容仙头发撩起来，头埋进后脖子里，疯狂吸取好闻的清新型信息素，她觉得她回来了，现在正在和她做爱，身旁这个人像极了那个心里一直装着的女孩：李知恩。

她渐渐地十分迷恋和金容仙不亦乐乎的夜晚，把她当作李知恩的替身，高潮时想的都是李知恩和她在一起时快乐的时光，每次结束后都不会陪她一起入睡，文星伊会恢复一如既往冰冷平淡的样子，穿好衣服回到隔壁房间，留金容仙一个人铺好褶皱的床单，去冲洗身体擦拭残留的精液。

除了被接吻的时候能感受到文星伊的温柔，在床上的时候她一向是直接快速进入抽插，在她体内进进出出，她霸道的动作攻破了金容仙的心墙，渴望下一次她能再给她带来飘飘欲仙的感觉。

白天金容仙会陪奶奶逛院子，修建花枝草坪，早晨时不时困意十足，奶奶觉得她是在新环境下要适应一阵子，更贴心地吩咐下人给金容仙预备些安眠精油，加湿器和鲜花摆放在房间里，她便做完也能更安心睡着。

有奶奶的细心照料，金容仙的伤口恢复的很快，精神也好了不少，每天都有很营养的餐食滋补，只不过在文家小心翼翼的样子没变过，会在意担忧哪里是不是做错了，更多的是看文星伊的眼色。

手机被爸爸的短信塞送到爆，难听的话语侮辱着眼睛，她知道不是担忧女儿的生死，只是没钱花了而已。

文星伊白天在公司上班，通过阿朴告诉她的调查资料，了解到金容仙的出身、家世已经有个病重的母亲，也少了对她的刁难。

但这些并不关她的事罢了，她想做的仅仅是想把她当个旧爱替身欢愉而已。

晚上吃饭时，金容仙对父亲找不到自己忧心忡忡，她害怕他会去医院切断给妈妈的医药费，有些支支吾吾地想对奶奶说些什么。

“容仙，有什么事要说吗”

奶奶看到今晚金容仙不是很有什么食欲，一口肉被她用筷子来回戳动好几下。

“奶奶……”

“我可不可以去医院”

她有半个星期没去过医院了，虽然每天会打电话给她，但还是想去医院看看她好不好，之前每天都会去的。

“怎么了？哪里还是不舒服吗，家里的医生有什么问题吗，是不是诊治的不好”

“不是的不是的……是.. 我家人病了，住在医院..”

“怎么不早说呢容仙？”  
奶奶放下了筷子，一脸关心地看着她

“没事的，不用奶奶担心了”

文星伊没吭声，她知道她妈得了白血病，视力也几乎失明的状态。

“要不要紧？你这丫头什么都不跟奶奶说”

“不要紧的，我明天可以出去吗”

“当然可以啊，你想去哪都可以的”  
“让文星伊陪你去”

“不要”  
文星伊不抬一丝头，用金制刀叉切分盘里的牛排。

“就这么说定了，明天你陪她去”

“不要”

“算了奶奶，我自己可以的”

一味拒绝好意，她不想让自己喜欢的人知道自己有这样一个身世，她明白文家不是个普通家庭，泥潭里的穷人不值得奶奶这么好的人去同情，和这么优秀的文星伊陪她一起浪费时间，观看人间疾苦的闹剧。

那晚文星伊又进了金容仙的房间，因为太用力了，把金容仙下面摩擦地很疼，她没有表现出很痛的样子，依旧装的很享受，她只是自私地怕失去她，晚上不再过来罢了。

自私的人是魔鬼还是天使，往往就在一念之间。

我爱着你，仿佛手里紧握着幸福的钥匙，为了不开启这扇混沌悲惨的命运，那便是我选择逃避爱你的原因。


End file.
